


Sunrise

by Melanie_Athene



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-30
Updated: 2011-03-30
Packaged: 2017-10-17 09:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/175367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melanie_Athene/pseuds/Melanie_Athene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike longs for the sun...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> Written June 2006 for Stories_100. Prompt 035 - Sunrise

It's been years since Spike last saw a sunrise. Decades, possibly. He remembers how he used to linger in the shadows, watching the symbol of all he'd lost peer above the horizon. Slowly he'd retreat, reluctant step by reluctant step, as daylight increased to dangerous levels, forcing him to seek sanctuary.

A child of darkness, how he longed for the touch of sunlight on his face.

Now, he buries his nose in Buffy's golden hair as she lies sleeping beside him. He tastes the sunshine that lingers on her skin. And he smiles to think he's found the sun again.


End file.
